


The Premiere

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has taken the time to learn about something Felicity loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt from a friend: "are we watching Doctor Who together Saturday? Actually, that would make a good olicity prompt."
> 
> This is so late, and I'm so sorry. This is going to have a pretty selective target audience, and I'm fine with that. I just hope that the target audience actually likes it! :)
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I own nothing except the errors. And there will be mistakes, because I hammered this out _fast._  
>  Comments and kudos keep the muse fat and sassy.  
> Send me prompts! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

“So,” Oliver said when he picked up the dishes to carry them to the sink. “We watching the premiere tonight? Or do you want to DVR it and go out?”

Felicity blinked. “Excuse me?”

“The Doctor Who premiere. Do you want to watch it live and avoid spoilers? Or watch it tomorrow?” He grinned at her, then walked through the swinging door into the kitchen, leaving her behind.

Felicity sat at the table for a second, processing, then followed him. He stood at the sink, bending every now and then to load something into the dishwasher, and she leaned against the counter beside him. He had a small, up-to-something grin on his face.

“What the hell are you talking about, Oliver?”

“You heard me.” The corners of his mouth tugged up a little more.

“Yeah, but...why would you want to watch it?”

“I’ve seen every episode.”

Felicity’s arms dropped, as did her jaw. “You’ve _what?_ ”

Oliver pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, dropped the last bowl into the dishwasher, dried his hands and turned to look at Felicity. “I’ve seen every episode.”

“When the _hell_ were you going to tell me that?”

“When I finished them. Took me a couple of weeks, but I finished up last night.”

Felicity moved her mouth like she was saying something, then closed it a little, shaking her head. Then she opened it, trying again, then closed it tight, shaking her head again. 

“You seem...confused,” Oliver said, his nostrils flaring in the effort not to laugh.

“Why did you watch Doctor Who?” she finally managed. She recrossed her arms, this time in an almost protective gesture.

“Because it’s something you love. And I figured that I love you, and you love that show, so chances were good I might love it, too. Turns out I was right. It’s really cool, I like it a lot.”

Felicity’s head jutted forward in disbelief, her eyes fluttering closed and her arms recrossing. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“No, I really do,” he nodded. “There were some parts and Doctors or companions or whatever I liked better than others, but all in all I really like it.” Felicity just shook her head again, stunned, and Oliver continued. “Which brings me back to my original question. Are we watching tonight, or do you want to DVR it? I was thinking we’d order in and watch it live.”

“Hold on,” Felicity held up a hand. “I need to know, now. Did you skip Nine?”

Oliver scoffed and turned to close the dishwasher. “Of course not. He’s my favorite.”

It was Felicity’s turn to scoff. “You’re kidding.” 

“Nope.” He started the dishwasher.

“But…” she said, confused. “Why Nine? _Everyone_ loves either Ten or Eleven best.”

Oliver shrugged, turning around to lean on the counter, crossing his arms. “Not me. I like the Ninth Doctor best of all. He’s fresh from doing and experiencing terrible things so he’s kind of, I dunno, broken.” Oliver shrugged again. “I can relate.”

“Oh.” Felicity deflated a bit. That hadn’t occurred to her. Yeah, Nine would be Oliver’s Doctor, for sure.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t like the others. I did. I liked all of them. Ten and Eleven were funny, and I could definitely relate when Twelve asked Clara if he was a good man.”

“So Clara’s your favorite, then? I’d have pegged you as an Amelia Pond kind of guy.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, not Amy. I liked Rory, though...the way he was so devoted to Amy was amazing. And I do like Clara. She’s a take-charge kind of girl. I like girls like that.” He winked at Felicity.

“Who was your favorite companion, then?”

“Well…” Oliver said, his lip quirked up a bit. “Rose reminded me of someone I know, too.”

Felicity looked confused again. “Who?”

“She took a broken man and made him better. He kind of hated everyone and everything, and she healed him.” He stepped forward and hooked a finger through Felicity’s belt loops, tugging her closer. “She was kind and compassionate, she was his friend. And her kindness, compassion and friendship made him better. Healed him. He fell in love with her for that, and she fell in love with him for God-knows-why.” Oliver leaned down and nuzzled Felicity’s neck. “Plus, you know, she’s blonde.”

Felicity let out a low giggle and kissed his ear. “I think she colors her hair.”

Oliver pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “Did I ever tell you I have a thing for dyed blonde hair?” Then he kissed her.


End file.
